Un Regalo Ideal…
by Shikima Akemi
Summary: Otro one shot de MannyxFrida. Es el Cumpleaños 15 de Frida...


Hola… ¿alguno tiene idea de cuantos fics de El Tigre tengo ya? Jajaja la verdad ya perdí la cuenta. Bueno, aquí les dejo otro MannyxFrida.

Disclaimer: El Tigre las aventuras de Manny Rivera no me pertenece, le pertenece a Sandra Equihua y a Jorge R. Gutiérrez.

**Un Regalo Ideal…**

-¿puedes creerlo Manny? Todo un año…

-sí, ahora ya vas a tener 15 años, el tiempo sí que se pasa rápido.

-¿crees que ya estemos madurando?...

Es la conversación que sostienen sentados en el techo de la casa de Manny, desde donde arrojan un par de globos con agua al vacío.

-no, solo estamos creciendo jeje.

-jajaja…

-oye, y ¿a qué hora será la súper fiesta?

-no lo sé, este año he pensado en no dar la fiesta…

-¡ah no! Mi mejor amiga no puede pasar su cumpleaños sin una fiesta.

-tranquilo, dije que solo lo estaba pensando.

-es por el accidente en el que La Cuervo y yo atacamos tu fiesta ¿verdad? –Manny dice esto con aflicción mientras pasa la mano detrás de su cabeza.

-jmjmjm no tonto, ya te dije que eso no me molestó, de hecho esa fue la mejor fiesta de toda mi vida, además, eso fue hace dos años, y el año pasado también hice la fiesta ¿o no?

-entonces ¿Por qué no quieres fiesta este año?

-ash ¿de verdad me harás hablar?

-síp

-(suspiro) bueno… la verdad es que me molesta que cada año mi papá llega con sus perros para amenazarte y hacerte que te vayas…

-no te preocupes, este año nada me impedirá estar a solas contigo… -Frida lo mira y Manny se sonroja al pensar que lo dicho se puede prestar a "ciertas interpretaciones" -… en la fiesta, y con los demás, jeje… -Manny tartamudea nervioso y se sonroja.

-de acuerdo Manny, solo por ti haré la fiesta; ¡y será la mejor fiesta que he dado! Tengo que irme, te veo mañana.

-espera ¿Por qué te vas tan pronto?

-tengo mucho que planear para la fiesta Manny, y solo tengo 5 días para hacerlo. –le dice al moreno dedicándole una sonrisa.

-ah, de acuerdo ¿quieres que te ayude?

-no te preocupes, yo me hago cargo, además, tengo una sorpresa para ese día, pero el viernes me ayudas a repartir las invitaciones ¿de acuerdo?

-¡dalo por hecho!

Frida se va y Manny se queda en su techo, pensando que es lo que puede darle de regalo de cumpleaños, solo tenía 5 días para buscar algo especial, que demostrara lo que él siente por ella, algo que llamara la atención de la chica más hermosa de toda la escuela… sí, por raro que suene, ese era el pensamiento de Manny, y es que desde hace ya un año él siente por Frida más que solo amistad, el problema era que desde hace un año Manny tiene competencia por la atención de Frida, era algo que no le preocupaba tanto ya que Frida siempre está con él, pero eso cambió cuando todos los chicos de la escuela habían empezado a notar a la chica, y el peor de todos era Alberto, el nuevo chico millonario de la escuela, que a cada oportunidad que tiene, le deja enormes arreglos florales a Frida con notas de amor en su casillero y su banca, algo que en verdad molesta a Manny.

Durante toda la semana, Frida andaba planeando la fiesta, Alberto, como siempre, se la pasó rodeando de flores a Frida, y Manny, andaba como loco buscando el regalo perfecto para su amiga.

El día de la fiesta llegó, todo el día Frida recibió llamadas, felicitaciones y regalos, mientras Manny la ayudaba a poner las cosas de la fiesta que sería en la noche; ya en la fiesta, todos daban sus regalos a Frida quien 

solo los ponía en la mesa, luego Manny se acerca a ella, analizándola a detalle: lucía espléndida, una camiseta blanca con mangas negras, una falda roja, sus botas muñequeras y goggles en su lugar, así como la hebilla que Manny le había dado hace 2 años, su cabello suelto y algo largo, era una visión divina para él, realmente deseaba correr hacia ella, tomarla entre sus brazos y besarla, pero se controló y se limitó a hablarle:

-¡gran fiesta Frida!

-¡Manny viniste!

--no creíste que te dejaría sola ¿o sí?… oye Frida, yo…

Las luces se apagan, se enciende un reflector e ilumina a Alberto quien comienza a hablar:

-¡Frida Suarez! Este increíblemente costoso y lujoso presente es solo para ti, mi amor: ¡una guitarra FenderStrat autografiada por los mejores guitarristas del mundo!

Todos miraban con asombro, Frida lo miraba con desdén, incluso desprecio, Manny solo bajó la mirada y escondió en la bolsa de su pantalón una pequeña cajita:

-ah, sí, gracias, ponlo con los demás. –así de seca y cortante fue la reacción de Frida hacia el lujoso regalo de Alberto.

-¿Qué querías decirme Manny?

-ehm… nada, lo olvidé jeje…

Alerto aparece y jala a Frida del brazo y prácticamente la arrastra a bailar con él, en esta fiesta contrataron a un Dj, ya que Frida no tenía ganas de tocar esta vez; Manny estaba sentado en una silla en donde nadie lo viera deprimido, excepto que:

-¿quieres compañía?

-¡Frida! ¿Por qué no estas bailando?

-porque mi mejor amigo está sentado aquí solo y no me ha pedido que baile con él. –Frida desvía la mirada para que él no note que ella está sonrojada, aunque él también se ruborizó por el comentario de Frida.

-Frida… -ella voltea, él esta de pie frente a ella y le extiende la mano dedicándole una cálida sonrisa -… ¿quieres bailar conmigo?

-por supuesto Manny… -Frida sonríe muy contenta y lo toma de la mano.

Ya al centro de la pista, el Dj se dio cuenta de que Manny y Frida estaban juntos, así que puso una canción lenta solo para ellos dos…

Manny se pone muy nervioso, pero antes de que pueda decir algo, Frida se acerca a él y coloca sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno, Manny, muy feliz, rodea la cintura de Frida con sus brazos, ella recarga su cabeza sobre el hombro de Manny, él se pone aun más nervioso, podía percibir con claridad el aroma y el calor de su amiga…

-ehm, Frida… -ella se separa un poco para verlo a los ojos -… yo, quería darte algo, aunque no es tan grande o costoso como el regalo de Alberto.

Manny saca la cajita y la abre: era una cadena con un pendiente con la forma de una guitarra eléctrica.

-¡Manny me encanta! –Ella se arroja a sus brazos -¿me lo pones? –imaginen la maliciosa mirada de la chica.

-cla-claro… -justo cuando Manny termina de ponerle el collar, Frida lo toma por la chamarra para que no pueda escapar y se acerca rápidamente a él hasta que une sus labios en un apasionado beso, Manny se queda en shock por unos segundos, pero luego toma a Frida por la cintura para atraerla hacia él e intensificar el beso, era el momento perfecto para ambos…

Cuando la fiesta termina, Frida toma a Manny de la mano y se lo lleva a su habitación:

-Manny ¿recuerdas que te dije que tenía una sorpresa? –Frida saca de su armario una consola de videojuego.

-¡genial! ¿Quieres jugar ahora?

-solo contigo Manny…

Y así fue todo el día: un cumpleaños feliz para Frida, y un muy feliz inicio para la relación de ambos.

**Fin **


End file.
